An Unforgettable Journey
by Hana Marissa
Summary: I wonder how's life going to be as a student of Fairy High? Well, join me in an amazing journey as I explore, meet new friends, probably romance and also go through a few rough moments in this school!
1. Chapter 1 - Magnolia High

**AN UNFORGETTABLE JOURNEY**

**PLOT** : I wonder how's life going to be as a student of Fairy High? Well, join me in an amazing

journey as I explore, meet new friends, probably romance and also go through a few rough moments

in this school!

**NOTE : **I do not own these characters.

**CHAPTER 1 – MAGNOLIA HIGH**

It's a beautiful Monday morning in the town of Magnolia, the morning breeze flowing, birds chirping

cheerfully everywhere! A certain blonde, or also known as Lucy Heartfilia, a blonde teenager with

chocolate brown eyes. She has a really nice figure and cleavage, making her really attractive. She has

a bubbly personality, naive and really friendly but make her mad, you're in for a surprise. She was

sleeping peacefully until "BEEP. BEEP. BEEP."

**LUCY'S POV**

"BEEP. BEEP. Bee..."

I slammed the off button, groaning from frustration that my slumber was disturbed. Stretching my

arms, I opened my eyes slowly, blinking a few times to adjust to the bright light shining from my

window. After a few sighs, I turned my head to the side to look at the clock on my bedside table.

"6:30 a.m…" I muttered to myself as I turned around again to face the ceiling when a sudden

realisation hit me.

"Oh! I have school today!" I yelled excitedly as I got off the bed, the sleepiness slowly fading away.

Since my father is the 'Jude Heartfilia', one of the richest man in Fiore, my father would always send me to a private school. I really hate it because all the kids there are braggers and arrogant. When I was small, my mother would always tell me to be nice and keep a low profile, probably the reason why I'm not like them. My dad used to be like that too but ever since my mother…um..d-died…he became arrogant and all he cared about now is money. After a few arguments, he finally gave me permission to attend a public school. I heard Fairy High is an awesome school, that's why I choose to attend this particular school. I also requested that I wanted to live in an apartment. I found this great apartment, it has a bathtub, a stove, a fireplace and even an awesome bedroom that cost only 70 000 jewels a month! Talk about a great deal!

I grabbed a towel from my closet and entered the bathroom. I took a quick bath and walked out of the bathroom with my towel wrapped around me. I walked towards my closet and took out the school uniform that was given to me the other day. It consisted of a cream coloured short sleeved blouse, a dark red skirt and a maroon tie. The logo is located on the upper left side of the blouse. I got to admit, the logo is amazing! After putting on my uniform, I combed my sunny blonde hair and tied a portion of my hair into a small side ponytail. I walked into the kitchen and ate some cereal for breakfast. I grabbed my bag and put on a pair of black converse after finishing my breakfast and walk out of my apartment, locking the door before heading to school.

**-10 MINUTES LATER-**

"Woah..." I was stunned. The school is huge and the structure is amazing! There's also flowers and trees everywhere! It makes the school bright and colourful. There's also a lot of great statues! I was too amazed that I accidently bumped into someone.

"kyaaaaa!" I yelled, falling butt-first onto the hard ground.

"kyaaaaa!" apparently the person I bumped into is a girl, she also fell butt-first onto the hard ground. She has short wavy blue hair, she's also wearing a yellow hairband making her bangs fall perfectly and hazel brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was I going!" I apologized as I got up and offered a hand to help her.

"It's okay! I wasn't paying attention too!" she replied sheepishly as she grabbed my hand and got up.

I brushed off the dust off my skirt as she did the same.

"Are you new here? I have never seen you before. I'm Levy, Levy McGarden!" she extended a hand for a friendly handshake.

"Yeah! I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia! Again, I am so sorry, I was too amazed by the school, I wasn't looking where I was going" I said, accepting the handshake.

"Nice to meet you Lu-chan! Oh, do you mind if I call you that? And it's fine! That was exactly my reaction when I first came to this school!" she giggled "Do you need help with anything?" she asked politely

"Sure! And um… where's the school office? The acceptance letter said I need to get my class schedule there."

"It's on the second floor! Come on! I'll lead the way!" she replied cheerfully, grabbing my hand as she leads the way.

"Arigatou Levy-chan! And do you mind if I call you that?" I asked, smiling brightly, feeling happy that I already made a friend.

"Of course Lu-chan!" she replied as we arrived at the office. "I'll wait for you out here okay?"

"Okay! I'll be right back!" I walked into the office and reported myself to the manager working there. She gave me my schedule and told me about everything I needed to know.

"Arigatou Miss Evergreen!" I bowed a little, smiling happily.

"No problem" she replied rather bluntly.

I walked out of the office and greeted Levy "I'm back!"

"That was quick! So, what do you have first?" she asked, hoping they would be in the same class.

I looked at the schedule for a while before replying "I have History with Mr. Wakaba, class 1A."

She grabs my hand happily "We have the same class! What's your locker number?"

"28"

"Waa! Mine is 29! I think it's a coincidence we met Lu-chan!" she smiles widely.

I couldn't help but to smile brightly, well people do say that smiles are contagious!

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" she drags me towards our lockers then we went to class together.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I hope you enjoyed it! This is my first fanfiction, sorry if it's not that good! Please leave a review on how I should improve it and thank you for reading! -Marissa**


	2. Chapter 2 - First Day (Part 1)

**HELLO EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE DOING GREAT! WELL, I'M BACK FOR THE SECOND CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL LIKE IT! **

**NOTE : **I do not own these characters. Also, English is my second language, sorry if I made any mistakes!

**CHAPTER 2 - FIRST DAY (PART 1)**

**LUCY'S POV**

I looked around in amazement as I entered the classroom with Levy. The walls were a light blue colour while the floors are made from white marble. The tables and chairs are white in colour, a huge whiteboard was hung in front of the classroom and the teacher's table was located on the right side of the classroom. There was also huge windows, light brightly shining through.

"an-Lu-Chan?" I got out of my trance, just realising that Levy was waving her hands in front of me, trying to get my attention.

"Eh? Gomen Levy-chan!" I sheepishly scratched my head, feeling embarrassed.

She giggled, flailing her arms.

"Hn. It's okay Lu-chan! I was just asking whether you wanted to sit next to me or not. But do youuu?" She pleaded with puppy eyes which I could never say no to.

"Of course!" I couldn't help myself but to giggle. We have only met for a few minutes, but she treats me like we have met for years! I'm glad I met her, I hope we can be the best of friends!

"Come on th—" Levy's sentence was cut off by a beautiful Scarlet haired girl with violet eyes. She's wearing the same thing as the other students except she had a dark red blazer with cream coloured lines at the end of the sleeve on. I'm guessing she must be a member of the Student Council.

"Levy? Who is this? Is she a new student?" She asked, locking eyes with me.

"Oh! Erza! I want you to meet Lu- I-I mean Lucy! She's new here! Lucy, this is Erza! She's the Student Council Vice President!"

"Hello! I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia!" I extended a hand for a friendly handshake, putting a cheerful expression on my face.

"Heartfilia…as in the 'Heartfilia Konzern'? Well hello there! I'm Erza, Erza Scarlet by the way!" She grabs my hand and shakes it lightly. "Are you sitting next to Levy? There's an empty seat there" she asked as she lets go of my hand.

"Yeah and yup!" I nodded.

"Oh yeah! That's why I feel like your surname sounds familiar!" Levy interrupted.

"Well, nice meeting you Lucy! Let's talk later, Mr. Wakaba is here." Erza pointed towards the teacher who just walked in.

"Nice meeting you too Erza!"

Levy led me towards my place and I sat down. Everyone else also did the same. It turns out Erza sat in right front of me.

"Okay kids, today we have a new student. I welcome Miss. Heartfilia to our family!" murmurs went around the classroom as the teacher announced that.

"If you don't mind, can you introduce yourself to the class?"

I stood up, smiling brightly as I waved at everyone "Hello! I'm Lucy Heartfilia! I hope we can be friends!"

Mr. Wakaba waved at me, signalling that I could sit down.

"Again, welcome to class 1A! Every class is fixed, so no changing! I will not be teaching today so you kids can get to know Lucy better! Also, don't leave the classroom!" and with that, Mr. Wakaba left.

Some of the students started surrounding me, introducing themselves.

"Hello there! I'm Mirajane Strauss! You can call me Mira!" Mira has white hair and beautiful big blue eyes. She's soooo pretty!

"Yo! The name's Gray, Gray Fullbuster! The guy next to me is Fire Breath!" A raven haired boy with really dark blue eyes, really attractive… and is currently not wearing any shirt…..his muscular body and abs showing…LUCY STOP IT! introduced himself while next to him stood a… pink haired? boy…. He's quite handsome.. he looks cute and playful and I'm guessing he has muscles and abs too.. AGAIN, STOP IT LUCY! I blushed a bit, thinking why I have such thoughts about them. He looks kind of pissed off by the nickname Gray gave.

"Hey! Who ya callin' Fire Breath, Popsicle!" The pink haired boy turned towards me, extending a hand for a handshake, giving me a toothy grin.

"Yo! I'm Natsu! Natsu Dragneel!" I shook hands with him, smiling brightly.

"Hello! I'm Lucy! Nice to meet you Natsu!"

I met a lot of other people too, like Cana, Juvia, Jellal, Elfman, Max, Warren, Kinana, Laki, Jet, Droy and many more! I also noticed Erza keeps blushing around Jellal. I made a mental note to ask Levy about it later. Jellal has light blue hair and brown eyes. He has this strange red tattoo on his right cheek. He's also the Student Council President. I also found out Juvia has a HUGEEEE crush on Gray. I shivered, remembering the way she threatened me if I get near Gray.

The hours went by quickly and before I knew it, it was lunch break already! Me, Levy, Erza, Cana and Juvia sat under a sakura tree behind the school building. Everyone brought their own bento, it was great having lunch with everyone! I never really had any friends in the past, so it felt really good having lunch with them. Without me knowing, my lips curved up into a soft smile.

"Lu-chan?" Levy poked my nose, wondering where my attention had gone too.

"Eh? SORRY LEVY-CHAN! I was just um…daydreaming, heh.." I giggled, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"It's okay! I'm used to it!" she giggled, smiling widely at the same time "Ne, Lu-chan? If you keep daydreaming, you might get too lost in it till you can't even get back to reality!" everyone laughed while I just sat there, blushing slightly.

"Hey.. stop it!" I yelled, embarrassed.

"Heh, looks like someone is embarrassed!" Cana said, giggling with the others

"Okay! I'm going to go wash my hand, be right back!" I stood up and started walking towards the nearest tap.

"Don't go wondering around and daydream okay Lu-chan!" Levy yelled, followed by the laughter of the girls.

I looked around as I continued walking, admiring the scenery and without realising it, I bumped into someone, I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact but it never came. That's when I realised a pair or muscular arms has caught me. I blushed wondering who caught me.

"You okay?" a husky voice asked me worryingly.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**OUUUUU WHO'S THE GUYY? ;) ;)**

**Okay, that's it for this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I also hope that it's not too boring since it's Lucy's first day and I had to do lot of explaining about the characters. Please leave a review on how I should improve it! I'm also going to post the chapters pretty often since it's the school holidays for me. Again, please leave a review and thank you for reading everyone! –Marissa **


End file.
